Savior
by kaelan
Summary: A collection of one-shots showing how certain scenes could've ended differently. Alex/Nikita pairing.
1. 1x16 Echoes

**A/N: No idea where I wanted this to go. Just sort of followed the story where it took me, instead of the other way around. Nikita might be a little OOC, but I wanted to show that other than her usual kick-ass self, she also has a vulnerable side.**

**Echoes (1x16)**

Something was wrong. She could feel it. Even post-drugged, Alex could tell that there was something off about the way Nikita had ended that phone call. It wasn't so much what she had said, more so the tone of her mentor's voice that gave Alex the indication that things weren't as they should be.

Every inch of her body was screaming at her to just drop everything, dive under the covers, and not come out for a day or two. After what she'd been put through, Alex knew she deserved the rest. But she couldn't do that.

Not when it came to Nikita.

xxxxxxx

"Ask me how I got here," Michael started, his tone deadly serious.

Nikita stood, frozen. She hadn't moved nor said a word since hanging up on Alex. A million things were whirring through her mind; escape routes, contingency plans, emergency kits. She did a quick assessment and realized that she wasn't completely defenseless. She had a knife in her boot, and a handgun tucked into the back of her jeans. She was rapidly running scenarios through her head – what would be the best way to distract him, where was the best place to take cover, how was her semi-automatic going to fare against that monstrosity he held in his lap?

"Ask me," he repeated, his tone more insistent, and his hands tightened their grip on the weapon he brought.

"How did you get here?" Nikita complied, deciding to play along for the time being.

He met her gaze head-on and only spoke one word, "Alex."

Nikita felt a flash of fear at the mention of her protégée. How did he know about Alex? Was she in danger? Did Division have her already? _Relax, Nikita,_ she told herself. _You just talked to her, she was fine_. The rogue quelled the protective instinct and forced herself to focus. It wouldn't do either of them any good if she lost her cool.

"The druggie?" she asked, feigning confusion.

"She's not on drugs!" he said sharply. "And don't play games with me Nikita, I know you've seen her."

"You mean since the thing with the Russians? Well, I _have_ been keeping an eye on her–"

"You know that's not what I meant!" he snapped, patience wearing thin. He jumped up from his seat, and narrowed his eyes, "She's been here."

Nikita held her ground, not saying anything. She quickly gave up the pretense, knowing it would be no use trying to keep up Alex's cover when he was this close to finding out.

"You're not even trying to deny it," he scoffed. "What was she doing here, Nikita?"

She looked at him, long and hard, before opening her mouth. "Do you really want to know the answer to that question, Michael?"

The man was silent for a while. Then, with a sigh, he dropped his gun at his feet and strode over to her. Nikita tensed a little as he came nearer, but she didn't make any attempt to move away. As indebted as he was to Percy, she knew Michael would never hurt her; just as she could never hurt him.

He stopped a few feet away, and looked at her resignedly.

"She's the mole."

She didn't confirm his statement, merely looked at him with what she hoped was an impassive expression.

"Are you going to call Division?"

There. That was the million dollar question, wasn't it? Nikita had a way of doing just that – cutting through all the bullshit. Could he do it? Could he turn in the woman he loved? Could he condemn Alex to death, innocent as she was? Michael felt like screaming inside; it was a common occurrence nowadays. He hated being forced to choose; being pulled this way.

He owed Percy, but Nikita was…well, Nikita. She had changed him in so many ways, made him better, without him even realizing. And for that, he knew he would forever be in _her_ debt, even if she didn't. So–

"No."

"No?"

"No," he replied with conviction. Michael was firm in where his loyalties lied.

"I don't understand," Nikita admitted, her brow furrowing as the mask finally disappeared.

"Exactly that. I'm _not_ going to call Division."

"Why?"

"Because."

"That's not an answer, Michael."

"Well, what do you want from me?" he huffed, throwing his arms up in the air. "You want me to say how I think Percy's been holding out on giving me any information about Kassim just to keep me around? You want to know how I can't stand to be in that place anymore, can't even look at myself in the mirror? You want me to say that I can't do it because it's _you_? That even though I might not be in love with you anymore, I still love you?"

Michael's mask, too, had slipped away during his rant, revealing a vulnerable side to him that Nikita hadn't seen in a long time. Her heart warmed at his words – his last words especially, spoken so softly. She longed to lunge forward and just grab him into a hug, but she knew that words were the extent of affection he would accept for now. So she moved on.

"You know this is huge."

"This decision is not something I make lightly."

Nikita stared hard at him; she wanted to be sure that he was sure. There was no way she would risk Alex being a part of this if she thought it would turn sour. She couldn't put Alex in danger like that; the girl meant too much to her.

She saw no hesitation, no doubt in his eyes – he was sure.

"Okay," she said, finally.

"Okay."

xxxxxxxxxx

Alex felt her unease grow as she neared Nikita's place. She couldn't shake the feeling; she knew it wasn't going to go away until she saw the older woman with her own eyes, safe. Nikita had done a lot for her, she knew – helping her get over her drug phase, giving her a place to stay, taking care of her, training her, giving her the chance to avenge her parents' death. Nikita meant a lot to her, and Alex was more than uneasy at the thought of her in danger.

When she reached, she parked her car a few blocks away. She quickly got out, and walked as fast as she could without getting noticed. When Alex arrived at the door leading into Nikita's building, she paused, double-checking the gun strapped to her thigh. She took a quick, deep breath, and went in.

Learning from the best, Alex made her way through the building silently, keeping her eyes and ears open. She picked up some faint murmurs and slowly crept towards the source. When only a bend around a corner separated her from whoever was talking, Alex stopped. She strained her ears, trying to make out the voices and what they were saying.

"–so, where do we go from here?" Nikita, she recognized.

_She's okay, _Alex sighed in relief. But who was she asking?

"Division will probably be here soon. They know about this place, if not sooner, then later, and about Alex," a deep, male voice said.

Michael!

_Shit! What is he doing here?How did he find out?_

_Okay, don't panic. Think, Alex. First priority is to get Nikita, subdue Michael. Then haul ass before Division shows up! Okay, plan. Need a plan._

"How?"

Alex peeked around the corner.

"Birkhoff."

Michael was standing a few feet from Nikita, unarmed. She spotted a gun beside a chair in the middle of the room. _Why would he leave himself weaponless in front of Nikita, even for one second? And why isn't Nikita taking him down already?_

She didn't have time to ponder the questions. If she was going to make her move, now would be the time, before Michael had a chance to get his gun. _Okay, no plan then. Just rely on your stellar instincts to get you and Nikita out of this._

Alex stepped around the corner, her gun held up in front of her. Neither of them noticed her yet. She cocked her gun, the sound unexpectedly reverberating around the room.

"Michael, back up," Alex commanded. He immediately held up his hands in a gesture of surrender.

"Alex, it's okay–"

"Nikita, I got this," Alex interrupted. "Kick the gun away, sit on the chair."

He complied. Nikita stepped forward, placing a hand on Alex's arm.

"Alex, he's on our side."

Alex's confidence faltered for a second.

"What?"

"He's not going to turn us into Division."

"But he just said Division's coming, and they know about me," Alex spoke quickly and softly, confused, but her gun still trained on Michael.

"He's warning us that they might be coming," Nikita replied at an equal volume.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Alex asked, suspicious.

"It wasn't sudden," Nikita said, not elaborating any further.

"And you're just going to accept it, like that? What if it's a trap?"

"It's not."

"How do you know?"

"Because Michael wouldn't do that to me."

Alex was silent for a moment, considering the implications of that statement. It came as no surprise, really. Nikita had never tried to hide the fact that she had a past with Michael, but it _was_ a little disconcerting to hear it like that. Her gun remained steady in her hands.

"How can you be sure?"

"If I thought, for a second, that he was a threat, I would've taken him out at the first opportunity. I could never put you in danger like that," she added.

Alex's arm wavered slightly at the intensity with which Nikita had uttered the last sentence, but quickly went back to attention. She contemplated for a few seconds.

Based on what she knew about Michael as a person, she had to admit that this wasn't completely out of character for him. She'd just always assumed that his loyalty to Percy would always be steadfast, despite whatever feelings he might've had for Nikita. At the same time, she trusted Nikita implicitly, and subsequently, her judgement. So if Nikita believed he could be trusted, then Alex would be willing to tolerate him. _But, _she vowed, _if he steps one toe out of line, I won't hesitate to take him out._

"Fine," Alex said, finally lowering her gun, and putting it away, "what happens now?"

"Now," Nikita replied, going over to her computer and attacking the keyboard, "we need to get out of here, but first, we need to Division-proof this place."

"Division-proof?" Michael asked, tentatively standing up after giving Alex a quick glance.

"Getting rid anything that Division can use against us. Fortunately, I've prepared for this eventuality, just in case, so it shouldn't take too long," Nikita assured, eyes focused on the monitor in front of her.

"I'll pack up the weapons," Alex offered, turning to where Nikita kept her stash.

Before she could take two steps, Alex swayed on the spot as a wave of dizziness washed over her.

"Whoa," she said, trying to get her bearings, and attracting the attention of the other two in the room.

"Are you okay?" Michael asked, as Nikita shot Alex a concerned look.

"Fine. Just a little…lightheaded–" Alex managed to get out before the ground came rushing up to meet her.

xxxxxxxxxx

Nikita looked at the unconscious girl, _really_ looked at her – the first time she could afford to since she'd been back. Her skin was too pale, evidence that she hadn't fully recovered from the ordeal with Amanda. That was what probably caused her to faint, on top of the exhaustion she must've been feeling. Nikita watched the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed, suddenly grateful that she'd been around when Alex had passed out. She didn't want to imagine the alternative.

Nikita reached out brushed a lock of her hair away from her face, then combing her fingers through the length of the long, chestnut hair. It was moments like these that made Nikita wish she could take Alex away from it all; show her that there was more to the world than the violence and killing they were surrounded by. But at the same time, it was moments like these that gave Nikita a reason to fight – to keep Alex safe. As much as she wanted to protect Alex from Division and everything else, she also knew that if she didn't do something about it, then they would always be chasing her. And Nikita couldn't bear the thought of Alex having to constantly be on the run, forever looking over her shoulder. She deserved more than that, and, not for the first time, Nikita wondered if she were good enough for her.

Alex was, by all accounts, still a girl. She was just forced to grow up quickly, in a short period of time. However hardened or accustomed she seemed to be to this life, Nikita knew that inside, she was inherently good. Alex was kind, and brave, and strong – things that Nikita had never once associated with herself. She had seen and done so many things, terrible things in her life. She shouldn't have brought Alex into it. She deserved–

"Unhh," Nikita was interrupted by the sound of Alex groaning.

Cold fingers suddenly tightened their grip on Nikita's hand; she squeezed gently, reassuringly. She kept her eyes directed on Alex, waiting patiently for her to come to. Bringing up her other hand, Nikita slowly cupped her cheek as blue eyes were revealed, disoriented and confused.

"Nikita?" Alex said in a raspy voice, "What happened?"

"You passed out," Nikita replied, reaching for the glass of water on the bedside table.

"Why?" Alex furrowed her brows as she took a sip.

"Probably from dehydration, and exhaustion. After what you went through with Amanda, I'm not that surprised," Nikita said, then frowned. "In fact, I should've realized it sooner, but the whole thing with Michael–"

"Michael's still here?" Alex interrupted. "Wait, where is _here, _exactly?"

"We're at one of the safehouses I set up, just in case. Michael went to Division, to assess the situation," Nikita answered. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was forced to take drugs, then went through withdrawal, then under the influence of another drug, got trapped in my head and questioned by a manipulative bitch," Alex said sarcastically, then added, "all within a day."

Nikita just raised an eyebrow, not saying a word. Alex sighed, and relented.

"Like crap. My head hurts, mostly, and I feel pretty weak," she grimaced, hating the feeling.

"Well, with plenty of rest and liquids, you should be feeling better soon. You just need to stay off your feet for a couple of days."

"Yeah, that sounds pretty good," Alex replied, with a smile, before her expression turned serious. "So, what's our next step? Is it safe for Michael to be in Division right now?"

"Well, they don't know for sure that something's up yet. It should be relatively safe," Nikita said. "He's gone to try and throw them off our trail; tell them that there was nothing to report at the warehouse. When things are settled, he'll be back."

"How _are_ things with Michael?"

"As can be expected. It'll take some time to get him on board, but I think we'll get there."

"So he's gonna help us take down Division?"

"Yes, but at the same time, he also really wants to find Kassim. I think it's something he needs to do, if he wants to find any measure of peace."

"It sounds like you guys talked quite a bit while I was out," Alex commented, her tone neutral.

"We did," Nikita answered, "and it was…a little strange, to be honest. I guess I'm just used to having guns or fighting involved."

Alex grinned, taking in the rare sight of a full-out, unguarded, Nikita-smile. It really was a sight to see; beautiful and breath-taking, it lifted Alex's spirits immensely. She loved that Nikita trusted her enough to show her that side of her.

Looking back, Alex realized just how much Nikita had opened up to her since they first got together. When she had gotten out of that 'Detox Box', as Alex liked to call it, she thought she had Nikita pegged. Boy, had she been wrong. Nikita wasn't cold at all.

Sure, she had a tough exterior, but beneath that, she was just purely good. One of the things Alex loved about her was how hard she tried to make up for the things she'd done, though most of it wasn't her fault. On the really bad days, Alex had been witness to just how much Nikita's past got to her. Despite that, she was still the strongest person she'd ever known.

Alex knew that it was a blessing when Nikita had found her – it showed in how much her life had changed. Once they had destroyed Division, Alex _would_ repay Nikita.

"Hey," a voice spoke softly, "what's going on in that head of yours?"

"Just thinking," Alex replied, "about how sorry I am that I didn't listen to you about Irina. This whole thing could've been avoided."

"It's not your fault. Of all people, I understand the need to come to terms with your past," Nikita said, "I should've supported you."

"You've supported me since we met," Alex responded with a small smile, "but thank you, for understanding."

"I'm just glad you're okay," Nikita said, relief in her eyes. The topic seemed to bring about a way for Nikita to unload on what she had felt while Alex was kidnapped.

"When Vlad had taken you captive, I was so scared that he'd hurt you, or worse. When Michael and I were tracking you down, I couldn't focus properly, and almost gave your cover away a few times," she admitted.

"It was when we were already in the building, and I was making my way to you that I really started thinking of what could've happened to you. I just…I thought the worst," Nikita clasped Alex's hand firmly, unable to meet her eyes. "You have no idea how happy I was to see you…conscious. Alive," she breathed.

Alex raised her other hand up and tucked Nikita's hair behind her ear, hoping to provide some degree of comfort. Nikita smiled, just for a moment, at how even a simple gesture from the girl was able to soothe her unsettled emotions. Then she put on a brave face, and continued.

"Then when you were _recuperating_ at Division, I almost went out of my mind with worry, imagining all the things they could do to you. I distracted myself; busied myself with things to do. I even went and bought you a new identity, so that you could leave as soon as you got out, even though I knew there was no way you'd leave while Division was still standing," Nikita said, smiling.

Alex returned the smile, liking how Nikita knew her so well. She sat up, so that she was at eye level with the older woman. She knew that Nikita still had more to get off her chest, so she remained silent, squeezing her hand encouragingly.

"And finally, _finally, _when you called, I was so relieved," she said, letting out a breath. "It was really good to hear your voice, and I wanted to talk longer, to ask if I could come over 'cos I _had_ to see you, but then Michael was here."

Nikita stopped for a second, leaning forward to rest her forehead against Alex's. She loved being in such close proximity with her; it made her feel more real. She closed her eyes, gathering up the courage for what she wanted to say next.

"Alex," she whispered, "you can't ever do that to me again. You just can't. If I hadn't made it there in time, if you hadn't managed to overpower Vlad, I could've…I could've _lost_ you," she said, her voice breaking with terror at the last part.

"Hey," Alex said gently, lifting her hands to hold Nikita's face, "it's okay. I'm okay. You don't have to be afraid–"

"But I am!" Nikita hissed softly, her eyes flying open to show the vulnerability in them. "I _am_ afraid. I'm _terrified_! Every time you go on a mission, I'm so scared I won't hear back from you. I'm scared I'll never see your name light up my phone, or hear your voice before I go to sleep. And I don't – can't – deal with that."

Nikita burrowed her face into Alex's hand, part of her reveling in comfort she provided, the other part trying to get hold of her jumbled thoughts. There was something she _needed_ to say, something Alex _had_ to know. She'd never said it before, but she needed to now, and Alex had to hear it.

"I can't lose you. Ever," she said, holding the younger girl's gaze. "Alex, I love you."

**End.**

**A/N: Seemed like a good place to end as any.**


	2. 1x22 Pandora

**A/N: Set during the last episode - how the confrontation between Nikita and Alex could've gone differently.**

**Pandora (1x22)**

"Why didn't you just tell me the truth?" Alex asked, her voice filled with emotion.

"There was just never the right time, I didn't know how you would react," Nikita said, unable to look her in the eye. Her words sounded false to her own ears.

Excuses. Nikita knew that they were just excuses that she told herself repeatedly, so she didn't have to face the actual facts – that she was scared. Scared that Alex wouldn't look at her the same, scared that it would ruin the relationship they had.

"No," Alex said, calling her out on her lie, "you just didn't trust me enough to handle it."

_I trust you implicitly!_ Nikita wanted to say, but she held her tongue.

"So now I can't trust you."

Nikita felt her heart break a little at those words. "None of this was my plan," she said, trying to explain.

"And if you hadn't tried to kill yourself right here," Nikita gestured to her bed, "right in front of me, I would have never told you about Division."

"What you told me was that I had something to live for," Alex replied, trying to sound detached, despite the memories of that night springing to her mind, "Revenge."

"That's where I'm going – to get the man who ordered my father's death. I'm not running," she declared.

"Who told you all that?" Nikita asked, spitting out the names with disdain, "Percy? Amanda?"

"Amanda let me go," Alex interjected, "_she_ deactivated my kill chip."

"This war against Division is _your_ obsession," Alex lashed out. She knew that every word out of her mouth was a lie, but she couldn't seem to control herself.

"My obsession?" Nikita repeated, stunned.

"Nikita, look at this place! All of this space, and you still sleep on a Division recruit bed!" Alex immediately felt like taking the words back–she knew they would hurt.

But she couldn't stop. Alex forced herself to ignore the pain in the older woman's eyes, and continue her tirade.

"This fight is some sick need of yours," she sneered, then looked Nikita straight in the eye. "I have my own fight now."

As Alex turned away, Nikita panicked. She couldn't let her go. _Not like this._

"This was never about revenge," Nikita said, desperately holding onto Alex's arm.

"Nikita, let me go," Alex said dangerously.

Nikita didn't loosen her grasp, she couldn't let her go, not now.

"Let me go," Alex said, more insistently.

"When I told you that you had something to live for, I wasn't talking about getting back at Division, or Percy, or the man who ordered your family's assassination!" Nikita shouted.

"Then what were you talking about?" Alex exclaimed, her emotions spilling over. "I've had enough of your lies, and your games, Nikita! What were you talking about?"

"Me!" Nikita cried, tears streaming down her face.

Alex halted her movements, and stopped her struggling. She blinked, trying to understand. _What does she mean?_

"I was talking about me," Nikita said softly, releasing Alex's arm and turning to face the window. She didn't want Alex seeing her like this; weak. But she knew she had to get the words out, and tell Alex the truth. She couldn't do that looking at those blue eyes.

"When I first brought you here, all I could think about was that it was my fault. It was because of me that you were in that situation," Nikita admitted.

"So I told myself I'd do everything I could to help you – get you clean and back on your feet, so you could live your life the way _you_ wanted. Then I realized that you didn't want my help, and that you didn't even want to try.

I don't know if you remember, but I tried to change your mind; told you how you were better than that, how you could do anything you wanted. I thought it was working for a while, but then when you tried to kill yourself, it hit me that you'd lost the will to live. I couldn't help you if you wouldn't even help yourself, so I gave you a purpose–Division."

Nikita paused, finally tossing her gun away. She whirled around, her eyes burning with an emotion that Alex couldn't place.

"Then, it was like you woke up. You regained your strength and your health, and possessed this drive that just kept you going. Even if it was for something as harmful and destructive as revenge, it was still amazing to watch you reclaim your passion for life," Nikita said, with something akin to admiration on her face.

"Somewhere down the line, you stopped being a girl who needed help, and became this incredible woman that I–" Nikita caught herself before she could finish the sentence. "Remember your last night here, just before you went into Division? You asked me why I was helping you, and what did Division do to me? I told you that they took someone from me too."

Nikita slowly walked towards Alex, as if afraid the younger girl would bolt. She took Alex's hands into her own, and looked at her with pleading eyes.

"It wasn't until later that I realized I hadn't been completely honest with you – I was helping you not just because we wanted the same thing, but also because I…" Nikita faltered. _God, why was this so hard?_

"Nikita, what is it?" Alex asked softly, squeezing her hands reassuringly. It seemed all the anger had gone out of her while Nikita had been speaking. "You can tell me."

"The truth is, I was helping because you needed it, because I _had_ to," Nikita implored the other woman to understand.

"The truth is…I love you."

* * *

**End.**

**A/N: Looks like I have a thing for ending my stories there when it comes to these two lol. This one felt a little cheesy. Oh well.**


	3. 2x01 Game Change

**A/N: I was slightly disturbed by the 'tough love' Nikita showed Alex in Season 2's first episode. Here's my exploration into how I wished it had gone.**

**Game Change 2x01**

"Nikita!" Alex growled, slamming the car door shut, and pulling out her weapon simultaneously. "Drop your gun."

Nikita stared at her for a few moments, before tossing her gun to the side. "What you gonna do, shoot me?"

"I've done it before," Alex replied, not noticing the slight flinch the older woman gave at her words. She tightened her grip on her gun, and trained it on the rogue in front of her.

"To save my life, right? What's it gonna be for this time?" Nikita mocked softly, "Or do you even know, or does Amanda have you so turned around you don't know what to believe anymore?"

"I know what I believe, and I know what I want, and I'm using Division to get it!" Alex flared up, defending her actions.

"They, are using _you_," Nikita uttered in a low tone, while taking infinitesimal steps towards the Russian girl. "It's what they do, you can't trust them–"

"I don't trust _anybody_!" Alex snarled, just as Nikita knocked the gun out of her hand.

Alex responded with a left and right hook, to which Nikita both dodged. Alex thrust her fist once again in the other woman's direction, aiming for her stomach. Nikita grabbed Alex's wrist before her fist could land, and twisted her arm sharply. Alex cried out, struggling in Nikita's iron grip for a moment before her wrist was released.

"Stop!" Nikita commanded, holding her hand out in front of her, backing away slightly.

Alex paid her no attention, lunging towards her and kicking out with her right leg. Nikita blocked the attack, to which Alex reacted with another punch. Shouts and grunts filled the air as the two women fought. Nikita deterred the punch, executing a defensive maneuver. Alex took the opportunity to aim at the other woman's face with a blow to the right. Nikita stepped back, recovering from the pain in her jaw. Wasting no time, Alex attempted to strike once again with another low kick, but was deflected. Before she could react, the younger girl found herself being spun around and roughly pinned to the hood of the car, causing a sharp pain to shoot up her spine. She cried out at the sensation, her body arching as her hands moved reflexively to her back.

"I said _stop_," Nikita repeated, backing away slowly.

The words infuriated Alex, and with renewed anger, she sprang to her feet and leapt at the older woman. She managed to get in a kick to her shin, which she quickly followed with a punch to her gut before Nikita could recover.

Nikita staggered back, her arms clutched around her midsection. Before she could get a word in, Alex came rushing forward once more, with a hard strike to her temple. Reeling from the pain, Nikita stepped back once again and tried to regain her bearings.

Alex rushed forward, not giving the older woman a chance to recover. She swung her fists repeatedly as Nikita threw her hands up to block the attacks.

"Fight back!" Alex exclaimed when it became apparent that Nikita was only protecting herself from Alex's attacks.

"I'm not gonna hurt you," Nikita said softly, gazing intensely at the other girl.

"I said, fight back!" Alex shouted.

"I'm not gonna hurt you," Nikita repeated, unrelenting.

"Fight back," Alex said desperately, her strikes becoming half-hearted.

Nikita slowly shook her head and lowered her arms, indicating that she wasn't even going to try to defend herself anymore. Alex's eyes were shining as her punches turned into soft blows.

"Fight back," she choked out with a whisper, finally giving in and halting her attacks. Alex backed away, withdrawing her arms and wrapping them around herself as the tears fell from her eyes.

Slowly, Nikita approached the girl with her hands held out in a non-threatening gesture. "Alex."

"Don't," the Russian girl whispered, not meeting her eyes. "Please."

"Alex," Nikita said, ignoring her plea and continuing to deliberately move forward, "I'm not gonna hurt you."

When she was just inches from her, Nikita reached out and pulled Alex into her arms. She held her, and softly said, "I've got you."

"I'm sorry," Alex mumbled, her face buried in Nikita's shoulder, "I'm sorry I shot you."

"I know," Nikita said, relishing in the feel of the younger girl in her arms, "I'm sorry too. About your father, and about not telling you. I was just trying to protect you. "

"I forgive you," Alex said quietly, looking up at Nikita to convey her sincerity.

Nikita's eyes flashed with an indecipherable emotion before she slowly lowered her head and gently kissed the other girl.

Alex grasped her hands tighter around the other woman's body in response, enjoying the feeling of the other woman's lips moving against her own.

They broke apart after a few moments, resting their foreheads against each other.

"Everything's gonna be okay," Nikita whispered. "I've got you."

* * *

**End.**

**A/N: Thought I'd clarify down here that I don't really plan on continuing any of these one-shots – at least not in the foreseeable future. On that note, my chapters are up for grabs if anyone wants to take matters in their own hands. Although, I do hope you guys would drop me a PM with the name/number of the chapter you wanna build upon, if you're interested. Thanks!**


End file.
